FullMoon
by Amazing Grays
Summary: Teddy's first full moon. An emty bottle Wolfsbane. A cry in the dark...


_**Sitting in a corner all alone **_

_**Staring from the bottom of his soul**_

_**Watching the night come in from the window, window**_

He looked at her sadly, why had she marry him? why she had not listened to him? Tonight was the first full moon since the birth of Teddy. Remus was sick with fear of what might happen to him. Tonks tried to convince him that it would be fine, but Remus knew she was just as scared as he. If only she had listen to him… She wouldn't have to go through this.

What if Teddy, like his father, was a werewolf? What if he could not survive the transformation?

_**It'll all collapse tonight**_

_**The fullmoon is here again**_

_**In sickness and in health**_

_**Understanding so demanding**_

_**It has no name**_

_**There's one for every season**_

_**Makes him insane to know**_

Remus could remember only too well how much pain he had with his first transformation, a pain that even after all these years never had become less, to not mention the scars. He looked at Teddy, who was sleeping peacefully. He allowed himself to a painful smile when Teddy's hair changed from black to pink, Remus already sees so much of Tonks in him.

_**Running away from it all**_

_**I'll be safe in a cornfields, he thinks**_

_**Hunted by his own**_

_**Again he feels the moon rising on the sky**_

The night began to fall. Remus lookt for his bottle of Wolfsbane, when he noticed that the bottle was empty. He felt ice cold, how was this possible? "This is bad." He muttered_**, **_careful to not wake Teddy. Remus knew it would not be long before the moon rose, he had to get away now!

_**Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore**_

_**Someone`s at the door**_

_**Understanding too demanding**_

_**Can this be wrong**_

_**It's love that is not ending**_

_**Makes him insane to know**_

"Remus?" He heard Tonks call, but decided to ignore her. He rushed out into the yard, not knowing where to go, as long it was far away from here. He started running, not knowing where he went. He looked up and saw an old barn. He hurried inside and locked the door. Remus vision was blurred and the last thing he saw was the full moon through the small window of the barn. He felt his body changed, and started crying in pain.

_**She should not lock the open door**_

_**(run away run away, run way)**_

_**Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**_

_**Sees the change in him but can't**_

_**(run away run away, run away)**_

_**See what became out of her man...**_

_**Fullmoon**_

"Remus…" Tonks saw the moon rise and rush quickly to Teddy's bedroom. "what if he did change? would he survive?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood for his bedroom, she dared not go inside, afraid of what she would find. There was silence behind the closed door, maybe she was too late ... Tonks shrinks slowly. "Nymphadora?" she heard a voice behind her. She was so paralyzed with fear that she could bring no objection for the use of her first name. Slowly she opened the door, ready for Teddy to stop him from hurting his self, even if it cost her her own life. But what she saw did shock her more than she expected. "Teddy ..." Her voice shook with fear. "Nymphadora, it's okay, everything is good." Said her mother, who carried her into a hug. Teddy was sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was going on. Tonks gently placed a kiss on his forehead, she did not notice her mother had leave the room . "Nymphadora, come over here?" Her mother called from the kitchen. "What is it mom?" Tonks asked. Her mom showed her the empty bottle Wolfsbane.

_**Swimming across the bay**_

_**The night is gray, so calm today**_

_**She doesn't wanna wait**_

_**We've gotta make the love complete tonight...**_

She knew exactly where he was. The old barn in the field behind the house of her parents. "Remus!" She cried, knowing he was no longer a man, but she did not care. Tonks had to protect him from himself. Tonks walked slowly to the small window in the shed, tears ran down her cheeks when she saw what was left of Remus. She had never seen him in this state. This was the beast which Remus was ashamed of, the reason why people saw him as a monster.

_**In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore**_

_**Hundred moons or more**_

_**He's been howling**_

_**Knock on the door**_

_**And scream that is soon ending**_

_**Mess on the floor again...**_

"Remus!..."

The wolf began to beat wildly, looking for a way out, away from the barn. A never-ending hunger gnaws at him, the wolf could not care what, or whom, he had to kill. The wolf realized someone was watching him. The wolf looked at the window, a woman looked at him terrified. The wolf started howling. He started to hit against the wall with his claws.

_**She should not lock the open door**_

_**(run away run away, run away)**_

_**Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**_

_**Sees the change in him but can't**_

_**(run away run away, run away)**_

_**See what became out of her man**_

Tonks stood transfixed as the wolf at full length in front of her, turned his head and howled at the moon. Tonks took a few steps back, as the wolf looked at her right in the eyes. He had the same eyes as Remus, only bigger and yellow.

_**She should not lock the open door**_

_**(run away run away, run away)**_

_**Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**_

_**Sees the change in him but can't**_

_**(run away run away, run away)**_

_**See what became out of her darling man**_

Tonks wanted to run away when the wolf began to growl and revealed his long teeth, but her legs refused service. She picked her wand, but could not use it, she saw too much of Remus in the wolf. Tears streamed down her face as the Wolf lashed out at her. A red beam shot out her wand and touched the wolf just above where his heart could have been. The wolf fell against her, unmoving. "I'm sorry, Remus ..." She gasped.

_**She should not lock the open door**_

_**(run away run away, run away)**_

_**Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**_

_**See what became out of**__**her man**_

Still crying, she lie down next to the wolf, waiting for the sun, waiting for the sun that would turn her husband back into a human. Back into the man she loved.

It was pretty difficult to writhe this fic, because, well, it's my first fic ever.

The song = Sonata Arctica - Full Moon.

The character's belong to JKR.

I would love to get some reviews.

-Amazing Grays


End file.
